


《旼你》Healer 4

by Tigersquare



Category: Minhyun - Fandom, NU'EST
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigersquare/pseuds/Tigersquare
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

「我破解了所有的程序，可我依舊讀不懂你。」

\-----------------------------------------------

你沒想過再次見到他，會是這般光景。

不對，應該說是你沒想過會再遇見他。

你家樓下咖啡店那個小姑娘啊，最近喜事近了。你見她一蹦一跳的跑來給你遞上喜帖，後面還跟著那個最近總跟他黏在一塊的小帥哥一驚一乍的護著她怕她磕碰，你心裡便猜得七七八八了。

「好，我會去的。記得讓我當孩子乾媽啊。」你笑著摸了摸女孩的頭頂。

「姊姊，還有一件事。」女孩有些害羞，「你能來當我們的伴娘嗎？」  
「咦？」你轉頭看向玻璃裡的倒影，半短不長的俐落髮型、長年面對電腦工作戴著的黑框眼鏡、平時也沒什麼聚會懶得打扮於是素淨到底的臉...當伴娘合適嗎？

但是對著眼前這對情侶殷殷期盼的表情，你也不忍心拒絕，只得硬著頭皮答應了。

如今看著那位伴郎，你根本悔得腸子都青了。

看了一眼面前這個穿著深藍色雙排扣西裝、貴氣十足的男人，你輕輕嘆氣。黃旼炫真的變了很多啊。

經過時間的淬鍊，當年那傢伙有點嬰兒肥的下巴有了鋒利的稜線；拿下了黑框眼鏡後的那雙狐狸眼少了一點呆板卻多了幾分溫柔。還有你當年最喜歡的水潤雙唇，天生的嘴角弧度彷彿永遠帶著溫柔的笑意，你每次都想多親幾口。一邊被你吻著他還一邊問你，他的嘴巴就那麼好親嗎？你則是應了聲便繼續將他的嘴吸得又紅又腫。如今，他又是這樣溫柔的笑著看你。

不對，他的溫柔笑容是給每一個人的。


	2. Chapter 2

你們是在大學社團裡認識的。

你的射擊遊戲才打到一半呢便被扣扣的敲門聲給打斷了。你只得在隊友一片哀號聲中轉頭開門。只見門口站著一個身材高挑的學弟，一頭順毛加上遮去大半張臉的黑框眼鏡讓他顯得有點木訥，吞了吞口水問你他能不能加入電玩社。

你收了入社資料後給他大致講解了一下設備便在隊友的吆喝下加入戰局，放這位學弟在一邊摸著鼻子沒事做，直到一局結束你才轉頭跟學弟聊天。

黃旼炫。釜山人。首爾話說得比方言更好。說是在社團展上看你在百人吃雞個人戰華麗勝利的樣子慕名而來的。

實際看過他玩遊戲的樣子，你才終於搞懂他為啥看個吃雞比賽就把你當偶像一樣崇拜。

這小子遊戲打的，爛、透、了。

手榴彈往反方向丟、開著車都能撞樹、甚至降落時直接跌進水裡？？！！

就某程度來說遊戲能玩得這麼差也是一種奇才。

於是你每隔兩三天就能在社辦遇到他，每次打開社辦門就是一個高高的身影彎著腰在打掃。在這個沒什麼人的社團裡這個學弟還是很得你心的，尤其他還這麼勤奮的打掃。為了獎勵黃旼炫如此用心的維護環境衛生，後來你都是拎著兩杯咖啡進的社辦，一杯美式給他、一杯拿鐵給你。

不知道喝了多少杯美式跟拿鐵、也不知道跟你組隊吃了多少隻雞，黃旼炫玩遊戲的技巧依舊爛得可以。

終於你在那次跨校聯賽黃旼炫壯烈犧牲後靠著自己拿下冠軍那天，一邊喝酒一邊開玩笑的告訴黃旼炫，不如乾脆駭進系統賞自己一隻雞。

「哪有這麼容易。」黃旼炫噗哧一聲差點將嘴裡的汽水噴出來，接過了你遞來的紙巾。  
「不難啊，我記得你程式碼學得很好不是嗎？」你將手裡的燒酒乾杯，將小杯遞給黃旼炫示意他滿上，「程式這東西啊，永遠都有漏洞。不管是編寫時的錯誤或是設計者有意留下的後門，程式不可能完美。」你舉杯，「這就是為什麼我們需要除蟲。」乾杯時你差點沒往黃旼炫身上噴，這傢伙居然給你倒了汽水。

那天你醉得連路都走不穩，還得靠黃旼炫一路扶著你到家，你卻清清楚楚的記得黃旼炫溫潤的嗓音：「我能當學姊你的男朋友嗎？」還有你迷茫的笑著回他：「你遊戲打贏我就當你女朋友。」

你不敢置信的看著自己電腦上的lose畫面、還看了看黃旼炫的電腦確認那個winner winner chicken eater的畫面。

「那個，我駭進你的計時系統才贏的。」黃旼炫在你的注視下不自在的吞了吞口水，「這樣也算嗎？」

「你以為只憑著打贏遊戲就能當我男朋友嗎？」看著他臉上的漲紅逐漸蔓延到耳根，你噗哧一笑。「傻瓜，你即便打輸了我也會當你女朋友的。」你摸了摸他的一頭順毛，發現黑框眼鏡後面是一雙好看的狐狸眼。


	3. Chapter 3

好歹是在這社會上打滾了幾年，基本的表情管理能力還是有的。你客氣不失禮的向黃旼炫打了個招呼，並未走近。

你沒注意到黃旼炫斂下的眼神。

黃旼炫低頭看了一眼，嗯，漂亮的高跟鞋。

還記得你剛步入職場的那段日子，也是天天穿著高跟鞋到處跑，說是這樣才顯得比例好氣勢強，腳痛你也樂意。

直到你真的扭傷了腳踝讓黃旼炫去公司接你回家才在路上給你買了雙白色球鞋，嚴格限制你在扭傷復原之前只准穿球鞋上班。

也是，今天這種場合你怎麼可能穿球鞋呢。

何況幾年過去了，那雙鞋你估計也丟了。

當個伴娘你為了不給新人丟臉才重新穿上的高跟鞋，可你怎麼也想不透當年怎麼還能穿著這雙鞋跑著趕上班。你不適的抬了抬腳，此刻的你無比想念家裡那雙白色球鞋，雖然有些舊卻是絕對的舒坦踏實。

注意到你的小動作，黃旼炫不著痕跡的靠了過來，勾起臂彎讓你扶著。你勾起唇角，黃旼炫這傢伙一如既往地體貼，只是這份體貼不再專屬於你了。


	4. Chapter 4

你和黃旼炫的裂痕，究竟是什麼時候產生的呢？

你和他明明感情那麼好。你喜歡在晚上他接你下課時遞給他一顆巧克力、他喜歡在早晨你陪他上課的路上給你買杯拿鐵。你喜歡在咖啡店讀書時偶爾抬眼就能與他四目相交、他喜歡在你低頭工作時滿臉寵溺的看著你。你喜歡在他拿著吸塵器打掃時從背後抱住他、他喜歡在你煮飯時從背後抱住你。

你還喜歡在纏綿過後撒嬌要他陪你去沖澡、而他喜歡在沖澡時與你再戰一輪。

大概是你畢業那陣子吧，初入職場的你對於環境的轉變還很陌生，情緒總是很緊繃。而當上助教的黃旼炫拿下了那副黑框眼鏡露出那雙漂亮的狐狸眼，加上他溫溫柔柔的聲線不知引來了多少學妹的覬覦。

他是如此的耀眼。

高挑的身材、精緻的狐狸眼、彷彿永遠在笑的水潤雙唇、平穩的性格、溫潤的嗓音。

而你是如此的平凡。

你甚至不知道黃旼炫究竟喜歡你哪一點。

你倆之間的差異讓你很不安。

你拼了命的忍住不去窺探黃旼炫的手機，但你知道他不知道什麼時候開始，有了一個上鎖的對話框。

下班回到家，你會看見他一臉嚴肅的對著電腦編程，而他從來不告訴你自己在做什麼。

終於在那天，你倆交往千日的那天。你想著跟黃旼炫一起度過所以請了兩小時的假提前回家，然後在自家樓下的咖啡店看見黃旼炫，對面坐著一個留著黑色長直髮，高挑纖細標緻的美麗女性。

黃旼炫有別人了。

你不是沒想過這個可能性，但你從來都不願相信。

你突然覺得自己很可悲。

你不願讓黃旼炫看出你在他和第三者面前顯得無比卑微的模樣，於是你收走了你所有的必需品，拉起一卡半人高的行李箱悄無聲息的離開。

你留下了一封信，上面只有三個字。

「分手吧。」


	5. Chapter 5

有孕在身的新娘，手裡的酒杯裝的自然是普通的果汁，而身為伴娘的你則是免不了多少得喝點酒。為了避免新郎擋不過來你還偶爾得幫忙擋兩杯，敬酒一輪下來你也有些微醺，加上穿著高跟鞋站了一天水腫的雙腳讓你走路有些不穩。

黃旼炫連忙撈住你搖搖晃晃的身子，直接將妳打橫抱起送進新娘休息室。「你不該抱我的。要是你女朋友看見了可是要誤會的。」酒勁上頭你說話就有些不經腦，黃旼炫將妳放在沙發上坐好時，你冷冷的開口。

沈默了半晌，黃旼炫悶悶的回答：「我才沒有女朋友。」沒說出口的是，他只有你。

婚禮好不容易結束後黃旼炫自告奮勇的接下了送你回家的任務。看來新郎也知道黃旼炫不喝酒的習慣，你看了一眼握著方向盤的黃旼炫，清醒的眼神望著前方若有所思。

「你跟你女朋友，分手了？」黃旼炫看起來像是單身的樣子。你不知道該高興還是難過，他和第三者分手你該覺得大快人心、而他分手後對你的態度讓你感覺像是個備胎，超傷尊嚴。

黃旼炫沒有回答。

「我想喝酒。」你閉上眼，深深嘆了一口氣。黃旼炫皺起眉頭，剛想拒絕就被你給打斷：「我們都是大人了，我喝酒是我的事就別攔我了。」

黃旼炫方向盤一轉，朝向他家的方向駛進。

你從黃旼炫家沙發上醒來時其實不太記得昨晚發生了什麼事。也許昨晚是真的喝多了，但你看看自己身上的衣服一件也沒少身上也沒有什麼痕跡，應該也是沒發生什麼事。

桌上有一個保溫瓶，壓著一張便利貼。

「喝點咖啡醒了酒再走吧，走的時候替我關門。」紙上的字跡笨拙得熟悉，就如保溫瓶裡傳來義式濃縮的香氣一般。

你已經不喝義式濃縮了，那苦澀的味道屬於過去。


	6. Chapter 6

其實，內心不安的不只是你。

黃旼炫沒告訴你，當時慕名而來加入社團才不是因為你遊戲打得好，而是你為了目標全力以赴的樣子特別耀眼。

下至遊戲上至學業事業，你總是確立了目標便訂下縝密的計畫，然後一步步邁向成功。

黃旼炫好喜歡你專心工作的側臉。

在你如願錄取了理想的企業後，黃旼炫更感受到他和你的差距。

他不知道自己的目標是什麼。

黃旼炫有些慌，他看著事業如日中天的你，卻不知道自己該做什麼、擅長什麼。

他想到了他是怎麼追到你的。

於是他成為了殺手組織的一員，為他們駭進系統拿到目標資料、駭進安保系統確認動線。這份工作給了他成就感，共患難的成員們是他的精神支柱。

但他不知道該不該讓你知道這些事。

黃旼炫很努力的想成為你的靠山、成為你的保護傘，然而他卻覺得你依舊離他好遠。

你受傷那天，去接你的黃旼炫分明看見了送你出公司門的是個男同事，西裝筆挺儀表堂堂看上去就事業有成。

而自己只是個小小研究生。

他很害怕。你的世界離他好遠。

在你倆交往千日的那天，黃旼炫在一片黑暗空無一人的房子裡，看見了你留下的紙條。

「分手吧。」

浴室的牙刷架上少了你的那支。臥室的床上少了你的那半。梳妝台上少了你的化妝品。香水櫃裡少了你用的那些。你倆共用的東西，全被留了下來，像是你拋棄了和他在一起的所有證據。

黃旼炫看見沙發上那隻兔子，是他送你的生日禮物。而你說對塵蟎過敏的黃旼炫不該買這種絨毛玩具回家，並給兔子戴上了口罩。

黃旼炫將那隻兔子移到了臥室，放在自己的枕邊。


	7. Chapter 7

你端著咖啡走進廚房想拿點牛奶，在這屋裡走動了幾步才意識到這裡的佈置一點也沒變。

你回頭一看，桌上那個醜不拉機的隔熱墊是你倆一起做的陶藝作品。

你抬頭一看，架上那個海藍色漸層的馬克杯是你專用的杯子，和一旁的檸檬黃馬克杯是一對的。

你停下了腳步。

門口傳來響聲，是黃旼炫回來了。

「我買了明太魚湯，吃一些解酒吧。」

你沒反對，幫著黃旼炫佈置餐桌的動作就如當年的習慣一樣一點也沒變。

「你怎麼還留著這些東西？不怕你女朋友介意嗎？」你試圖打破用餐中的沈默，卻見黃旼炫沉下了臉。

「就說了我沒有女朋友。」

「難怪人家要跟你分手，男朋友留著前任的東西是大忌啊。」你打趣的說道，卻被黃旼炫一把抓住了手腕。

「我從來都只有你。」

明明是隔著一張桌子絕對能掙脫黃旼炫的掌控，你卻被突如其來的吻攝去了心魂。

不知道是不是喝了熱湯的緣故，黃旼炫的吻不如以往的溫涼，而是有些炙熱的烙在你唇上。靈巧的舌頭鑽進你的口腔，與你的舌頭交纏之時黃旼炫繞過餐桌，緊緊的抱住了你。

黃旼炫的擁抱太過用力，你的胸口有些疼。

你以為過了這些年，與黃旼炫的回憶已經逐漸泛黃。

然而有些事，並不會隨著年歲增長而淡去。

例如黃旼炫此刻探進你背後的那雙手，你依然清楚的記得他那雙笨手沒本事解開你的內衣。

例如黃旼炫的喉結，你依然清楚記得他低喚你的名字時傳來的震動頻率。

例如黃旼炫的擁抱，你依然清楚記得他的心跳聲。

例如黃旼炫挺進你身體時的溫度，和記憶裡一模一樣。


	8. Chapter 8

分手後的你毫無牽掛的接受了挖角，帶著你的新人獎得獎作品跳槽到了海外。

新公司給你的權限很大，讓你能自由的開發作品。終於在去年這個時候，公司推出了你設計的這款遊戲，一躍成為全世界的風潮。就在公司準備將妳升調到更高的職位時，你提了辭職，回到家鄉成立了自己的工作室。

辭職本不在你的計劃裡面。你只是在終於如願將自己數年來漚心瀝血的作品推出成為熱門之後，想起當年開發這款遊戲的動機。

你想要做一款有趣而不複雜的遊戲，最好是手拙也能玩得好的那種。

那個一頭順毛戴著黑框眼鏡一臉木訥的男孩。

在海外工作期間無牽無掛的你基本上是除了洗澡睡覺以外的時間全待在公司、耗在了工作上。

擔心你壓力太大的主管甚至曾經給了你兩週假期要求你不准進公司，必須得好好休息。然而你只是待在家透過雲端作業繼續工作。

好不容易成功推出了作品之後，你卻覺得茫然若失。

你突然沒有了目標。

失去目標的你開始對工作興趣缺缺，於是你辭了職回到家鄉，開了一間小小的個人工作室，收入雖沒有以前高但起碼你的生活悠閒多了。

回國後的住處也是憑著直覺挑的。樓下那間咖啡店的香氣令你想起當年的一杯美式一杯拿鐵一場遊戲。樓層的高度剛好足夠眺望你和黃旼炫的母校。窗台上擺著的一小杯仙人掌，是當年黃旼炫差點種死最後靠著你養活的，是你唯一捨不得拋下的東西。

你發現，你根本忘不了他。


	9. Chapter 9

你的淚水止不住，而黃旼炫吻去了你所有的淚痕。「別哭。」他低喚你的名字，你聽得見他夾雜在喘息中的情慾。

靈活的舌頭在你的唇齒間遊走，你無路可逃的被壓在牆上，面前是黃旼炫高大的陰影和撲天蓋地而來的橙花與檀木香氣。背後傳來的涼意讓你不適的躲了躲，你卻再度被黃旼炫擒住手腕壓回牆上。

「想去床上，你得自己開口。」好不容易放過了你的嘴，黃旼炫還帶著濕氣的嘴唇直接靠在你的耳後傳來一陣酥麻。你感受到自己身體裡有一股熱流向下沖。

你被黃旼炫的一番話挑起了倔意，不回答反而伸手探向他的跨間硬物。

黃旼炫用力咬了一口你的下唇，你聞到一點鐵鏽味，卻感覺不到痛。你的感官完全被遊走在你下半身的挑逗佔據，你的喘息聲逐漸加重。

黃旼炫進入你的動作一反往年的溫柔，而是直接托起你的臀部掛上了他的堅挺。二十多公分的身高差讓你根本搆不到地，只能攀緊了他的脖子任由他在你體內肆意衝撞。

整個空間只能聽見你的嗚咽聲和黃旼炫的喘息聲，光滑如鏡的地面如今灑滿了你們的汗水和交合之處滴落的愛液。

直到黃旼炫將幾年來克制的慾望全射在你的體內後，好不容易站回地面的你卻被黃旼炫的雙臂狠狠禁錮著。貼在他胸膛上的你能清楚聽見他的心跳聲，砰砰、砰砰地傳來，你想起了和他的第一次，他也是像這樣在床上擁著你。

和當時不同的是，那時的他一心一意只向著你，如今你只是一株回頭草、一個備胎。

即使只是個備胎，你也好想和黃旼炫在一起。你內心深處傳來這樣的吶喊，卻被你逐漸回神的理智狠狠拒絕。

黃旼炫擺明了把你當個備胎，你卻心甘情願的不明不白的就和他做了。你如今感覺自己卑微得噁心。

在黃旼炫終於放鬆了雙臂後你一個閃身鑽出了他的懷抱，忍住下身的不適套上衣服就要離開。發現你動作的黃旼炫吃驚的拉住了你。

「讓我走！我不要當你的備胎！！」你想甩開他，手腕卻被黃旼炫握得更緊。

「你才不是備胎！！我從來都只有你！！」

「都到了這步田地你還想說謊！！我都看見了，你有了長髮白皮膚長得漂亮的新女友，何必纏著我不放！！！」

聽見你近乎瘋狂的怒吼之後黃旼炫震驚得張大了眼，手卻沒放開。

「等等，你說的是這人嗎？」黃旼炫在手機裡翻出了一張照片。

那人美得出塵，當年雖然僅遙遙一見你卻是印象深刻。分明就是照片裡這人，黃旼炫這人當真卑鄙得可以，到了這時候還想跟你炫耀第三者的美貌。

「那是崔珉起，我的同事。你在婚禮上見過的。」

「是男的。」黃旼炫翻出了婚禮那天的合照。

那人雖然依舊美得超凡出塵，確確實實是男的沒錯。

你用力倒抽了一口氣，你這些年一直無法原諒黃旼炫的劈腿，原本只是一場天大的誤會？？！！

黃旼炫苦笑，那天他想給你好好慶祝千日才找了一向鬼點子超多的崔珉起求救，誰知居然被你誤會成出軌。

「黃旼炫你幹嘛！！！」看你出神地忘了反抗，黃旼炫反手撈過你背後將妳扛在肩上走進房間，你雖然有些吃驚卻是咯咯笑著任他將妳扛走。

「錯過了這麼多年，我們得好好補上啊。」

有些事根本不需要破解，因為從來沒有上鎖過。

例如你們對彼此的心。

\-----------------------------------------------

同場加映：隔天清晨的你們

你在熟悉的香氣環繞下醒來，一片混沌的腦袋卻突然閃過一個念頭。

你用力拍了一下黃旼炫的肩膀，一掌把他巴醒。

半夢半醒的黃旼炫一邊揉著眼睛一邊看你，委屈得有些可愛。

「你一句崔珉起是男的就解釋完了？！！你是不是忘了兩個男的也可能在一起！！！！」你沒好氣的給身旁的男人就是一個爆栗。

黃旼炫苦笑，自家女友真是太有想像力了。

-Fin-


End file.
